fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada (Rapa-Nui Friends)
Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Mondo holds the title of Ultimate Biker Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」''chō kōkō kyū no “bōsōzoku”''). He was the second leader of The Crazy Diamonds, Japan’s fiercest and largest Biker gang. In the Normal Timeline on Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, during the events of Legacy of the Dragons, he meets The Rapa-Nui Friends, a group of heroes to fight crime, save people and stop villains and since then, awaking his true power, the legendary ancient Power and Force elements defeating Bowser, becoming The World's Strongest Man and the third in command of the team. He is somewhat mentored by Lucario and Pharaoh Man in Legacy of the Dragons. He then marries Filia and ends up having three children known as Edo, Daiya, which is named after his deceased brother and Filicia. Later at his 53 years, he mentors Lucifer in the events of Time Shift Chrono-Minister. In the Despair Timeline, Mondo killed Chihiro Fujisaki in Chapter 2 in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage and jealousy. He was later executed after being voted guilty in the subsequent class trial. Making Yun, Yang and Yasuhiro Hagakure being killed in Bowser's Conquest and nextly being turned into Fist Dracon, Kick Crane and Shaman Monkey in the hands of Sigma. Game Appearances ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Mondo Owada debuts in the second reboot as the main protagonist and one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Mondo is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' He is a NPC supporting the main characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Mondo is a playable character, part of the Rapa-Nui Friends which represent the South America Hero Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Mondo is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 2'' He is a NPC along with Lucario and Pharaoh Man that supports The Energix Trio. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Mondo is a playable member of the party, Kaiser Sword only. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Mondo is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault'' Mondo is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods'' Mondo is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' He is a NPC along with Lucario and Pharaoh Man that supports The Energix Trio. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends:' '''Rad Racers 2 Mondo is a playable racer driving his Legend Kawasaki. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Mondo is a playable character. ''Negatrix Reoverage: Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 5'' He is a NPC along with Lucario and Pharaoh Man that supports The Negatrix Trio. Category:Humans Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Danganronpa (series) Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters